Old Death New Problems
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: Read italicized parts. After shot by vengeful Frank Collins and being turned by Myrnin, Claire Danvers faces whole new problems involving Myrnin's psycho ex, Eve's ghost, and her new addiction. This is a sequel to New Death New Love. MyrninxClaire. R&R!
1. Old Death New Problems

_Welcome to the sequel of New Death New Love. Gosh that was a terrible title. Anywho, this is Old Death New Problems. Any better? Not really! Hahahaha! It is still MyrninxClaire. I'm totally thinking about weird surprises involving dead characters. Ooooo! _

_ Again, Rachel Caine, don't kill me. Lol. Hey, you're the one who said that Myrnin was hot in Ghost Town. People, its at her website. She had a chapter one preview of it. She says it! But she also says that Claire wasn't interested and that even if she was, Myrnin might make a terrible—possibly fatal boyfriend. _

_ HAH! I laugh at you Rachel! Sexy men, according to me, make GOOD boyfriends. Really good… Oh, Jensen Ackles… why must you be married? Same with you Jared Padalecki and Misha Collins! _

_Sigh. _

_Welp!_

_Read on my lovely beautiful fans! _

…_If I even have fans. Oh, idk. Just read._

"Myrnin, where did you put my i-Pod?" Claire called from under a table. "What? I can't hear you! The music is too loud!" _Ugh_. Claire stood and walked to Myrnin's empty room. He was putting books into a box. And even though his wavy black hair hung over his ears, Claire could see the headphones cord lead up. She walked over, pulled up his hair, and yanked out a headphone. "Found it," she mused.

"Hey!" he played, "I like this song." Claire kneeled and stuck the headphone in her ear. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne was playing. "Girlfriend? _Really _Myrnin?" Myrnin snatched the headphone. "Yes, _really_. It has a nice beat. Are you done packing yet?" "Yes. Most of my stuff is in a box," Claire looked over to the box of books, "Is that your hundredth box of books?" "No!" Myrnin paused, "It's my eleventh."

"Oh my gosh. We have to sell some of your books," Claire sighed. "What? But I love these! They helped me get through my madness." Claire bent down and picked up one. She read the title out loud. "The Art of Plausible Plumbing?" "I know how to connect two faulty pipes now," Myrnin responded. Claire picked up another. "James and the Giant Peach?" "So much better than Charlotte's Web." "_Twilight_?" "…That was a suggestion from a girl I used to know."

"We are _so_ selling some of these."

"Only if you can catch them!" Myrnin picked up the probably thirty pound box with ease and was out of the room in a blur. "Oh, don't even start!" Claire called. And she chased after him, also in a blur.

It had been three weeks after she was turned from human to vampire. Frank Collins had come back for revenge. Shane Collins, her boyfriend, and Eve Rosser, her best friend, were gone. The Glass house burned down with them in it. Michael Glass and Claire Danvers were the only survivors. Claire had only left for an hour… Frank had shot her twice in the chest. Myrnin's only option was to turn her. And she asked for it too.

But it was all okay now. Myrnin and Claire were together, he had found a new house, and her addiction to vampire blood was going down fast.

Back when he had turned her, Myrnin had given Claire too much of his blood. So her body became dependent on it. Amelie told Myrnin to give her less and less every time, and now she only needed half a pint every time she got sick. –Along with human blood.

Myrnin had set down the box down and was hiding. Claire searched around and then remembered that she could smell him. Wait. Everything in here smelled like him. –And her. Great.

Claire listened closely. She heard light steps… Claire turned around wicked fast and tackled Myrnin. "Hah!" Myrnin smiled. "You're improving nicely." Myrnin took the collar of her shirt and pulled her into a kiss.

"I thought you two were packing."

Claire lifted her head to see Michael sitting on the steps. Claire stood and then helped Myrnin up. "We are," Claire mused, "He started it." "She wants to sell my books!" Myrnin tattled. Michael walked down the steps. "Well, you do have a lot." "He also owns _Twilight_." Michael raised an eyebrow. "Come on, man. That book is an insult to vampires." "It was a suggestion!" he retorted, "Fine. We can sell a _few_." "Good. We need the extra cash."

"I thought Ainsley was paying for it all," Michael said.

"Well," Myrnin began, "after he reunited with Sydney, he sent me a check." "Check? For how much?" Claire asked. "I can't remember exactly, um, 1.5 million?" Both Claire and Michael's mouths dropped. "Just wait. I've saved up over the years as well. You know how long I've been a vampire?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Neither do I! But my money, added to Ainsley's, I think I've got around 6 mill."

Claire put her hand to her forehead. "I think I'm gonna…" Claire fake-fainted into Michael's arms. "Are you serious?" Michael laughed. "Serious as a stake in the heart," Myrnin replied, making an X over his heart. "Myrnin, you're a… a millionaire?" "I guess so," Myrnin chuckled.

"How come you never told me?" Claire whined. "Because I wanted to wait for the right time," Myrnin replied, "See? You fainted into Michael and not the floor." "Right. Just keep packing you butthead," Claire said with a playful shove his way. Myrnin tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Butthead?" "Yeah." He looked to Michael who rolled his eyes.

"Just keep packing."

-**Lataaa**-

"Ah, you smell that?" Myrnin sighed. "Wax?" Claire guessed. "Nope. New house smell." On the way over, Claire was getting the makings of a headache. But she didn't want to bug Myrnin with it. At least not until they got settled down. They would set up the bed in the master, and sleep there for the night.

Michael carried in the final box. "Okay. That's it. And it is-" he checked his phone "-5:56 p.m. I gotta go." "Why? Where do you have to go?" Claire asked. "I got a job at-" "You got a job? That's great!"

"It's at the Common Grounds." "Not great," Claire responded, completely depleted of enthusiasm, "Why are you working there?"

"It's temporary! I just need some extra money to pay for the apartment."

Michael had gotten a small apartment somewhere in the middle of town. Previously, he had been staying with Amelie. [What a joy it must've been…] Claire didn't even know Morganville had an apartment complex.

"Oh. Concert money isn't cutting it?" "Nope," Michael sighed, "I gotta go." As Michael walked out the door, Claire called, "Good luck with Oliver!" Claire sighed. "Okay Myrnin, you go put- Myrnin?"

Claire looked around. Great. "Myrnin, if you're trying to freak me out… it's working. Where are you?" Claire remembered from memory the layout of the house. A half wall divided the living room and the kitchen. Several windows on the front door wall. A stair case on the back wall. Claire planned on putting a couch against it. The basement is where Myrnin would have his lab.

And his extensive library.

Claire listened for him, and finally heard footsteps upstairs. She walked up stairs to find Myrnin assembling a bookshelf. "I never could figure these things out," he sighed. "Here," Claire chuckled, "You need to connect it like this." Claire took the shelf piece and clicked it to the base. "Oh," Myrnin responded.

After fixing the shelf, the two began to build a new bed. That took a little bit longer. [And by little bit, I mean _a lot_ longer.] When they were done with the frame, Myrnin plopped on the mattress. Claire collapsed on the partly made bed. Her headache had worsened. And other symptoms were also coming. She would get a bad stomach ache and she would start to feel really weak.

"Can't wait for sheets," Claire sighed.

Myrnin sensed something was up. "You feeling okay?" "Not really," she replied, "heh." Claire _still_ felt kind of weird about taking blood from Myrnin.

"Well, come here," Myrnin sat down on the bed and pulled a pocket knife from his jacket. Claire scooted over next to Myrnin. He flipped open the knife and ran it across his wrist. A red line formed on the cut. Myrnin brought his arm over to Claire who took it and brought his wrist to her mouth.

Myrnin's blood was definitely different from human blood. It wasn't as sweet as a human's, but not bitter. She could understand why Ada liked it, now. It, honestly, was addictive. She didn't want to stop sometimes. Myrnin was always the one to pull away.

As she sucked the blood out of the small cut, she couldn't help but wonder how Myrnin must feel while she drained the life out of him. He had told her he was fine with it, but there was always a hint of doubt.

Claire pressed her tongue to Myrnin's wrist to force more blood out. Feeding gave her body a weird weak and tingly feeling. Like kissing someone you love, only in liquid form. There was only about 3 minutes of bliss after that. Myrnin pulled his arm away. Claire didn't want to, but she complied.

He body buzzed with energy. She cleared the rest of the blood out of her mouth before speaking. "Huh," she sighed. "Feeling better?" Myrnin asked rolling his wrist to get feeling back. The cut had healed quickly. "Much," Claire assured, "You?" "Dizzy," Myrnin chuckled. "Sorry." "You say that too much," Myrnin wrapped an arm around Claire to pull her close, "I'm fine."

"I know. It's just I feel weird when you say your okay with it."

"Well, of course it's weird but there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Claire smiled softly.

"Now c'mon," Myrnin said, getting up, "We've got a bed to make."

Their first night in the new house, Claire dreamt about Morganville being controlled by someone different. A man with long brown hair. It looked like Ainsley for a moment, but it wasn't. He had an army. Vampires? They were well dressed and definitely not from Morganville. Then there was so much fire. Flames flew everywhere. Then a distressed scream. It sounded like… Eve?

Claire woke up, jolting up into a sitting position. She was all sweaty. Wonderful. Claire turned her head. Myrnin was still asleep. He was so cute when he slept. Claire soundlessly climbed out of bed and walked down stairs. She opened the fridge and grabbed one of the blood bags. She didn't feel like warming it up. She felt a sharp pinch that told Claire her fangs had extended from her canines and she bit into the bag.

She never did understand how the whole fang thing worked. One minute she has normal looking canines and the next, they were razor sharp. As the cool sweet syrupy liquid ran down her throat, she wondered why she had heard _Eve_ scream. Odd. She has been dead for almost four months now.

Then she saw a light come from the basement door. Claire put down the half empty bag and walked barefoot to the door. All she had on was pajama shorts that went to her knees and a tank top. Claire put her ear to the door and listened. Nothing. But the light was still there. "What the…?" Claire whispered. She slowly turned the knob to open the door. It creaked open and Claire saw that the light was coming from the basement floor.

She slowly made her way down the steps, ready to fight anything that was down there.

Then she saw the source of the blue glow.

"Claire?" her dead best friend said with a scared tone, "What's going on? Where am I?"


	2. Its Eve Rosser, the Moody Ghost

_One right after the other. See? I'm not __**that**__ evil._

_This is really short though._

…_Well, maybe a little. Teeheehee!_

Eve. Eve Rosser. Eve Rosser was _alive. _Well, dead. No, undead? No, Claire was undead. So what was she? Blue-ish glow, same way she looked the day she died…

_Ghost._

"Eve?" Claire exhaled.

"Well, who else would it be?" Eve responded. Yup that was Eve. "How- how are you-" "I have no flipping idea." Eve was dressed the same the last time she saw her. Her hair was up in two messy ponytails, she only had a little bit of the white power on, but still heavy eye-liner, red lips and pouty attitude. She wore a black tank top with a skull necklace and black cargo pants. She only had socks on for foot wear.

Claire stepped towards her and tried to touch her. He hand went right through. "Hey!" Eve bit back. Claire whipped her hand back. "Whoa… You must be… a… a ghost." "Ghost?" "Yeah," Claire replied and sat against the basement wall, "I must be going crazy. Myrnin's blood is messing with my head."

Eve got wide eyed. "_Myrnin's blood_? What? Your crazy boss?"

"Well, he's not really my boss anymore," Claire chuckled, blushing. "What do you mean?" "Well, since you're only a hallucination, I might as well tell ya," Claire sighed.

And then Claire began to explain what happened after Eve died. Eve just stood there. Towards the part when Claire and Myrnin… ya know… she interrupted. "Oh my _God_. With _him_?" "Yes with him," replied Claire, "He's got a nicer body than you would think." Eve looked like she was about to throw up. "Gag me. Go on."

Then Claire got to the part with Frank. "Oh wow. Collins _shot_ you?" "Yeah," Claire pointed below her left breast, "here," then she pointed to the middle of the right side of her rib cage, "and here."

"Whoa. You're okay?" "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Myrnin-" Holy crap. How was she going to tell Eve about her being a vampire? Even if this _was_ a hallucination, she couldn't. "-got me to a hospital in time." "That's good." Now _Claire_ had questions. "Eve, do you remember… dying?" "It's a little hazy, but yeah. I do."

Gulp.

"What happened?" "Um, I was just in my room listening to music. It was on loud so I didn't hear the smoke alarm. And by the time I heard Shane's yelling, it was too late," Eve sniffed, "I tried to get out. I really did. But there were so many flames outside. I tired jumping out the window. Everything. And then the roof caved in. And the next thing I know I'm back home. With my parents. Everything, was… the same. Like nothing ever happened," Eve paused, "My brother was there, everyone. And then I looked outside and I was sucked out."

Something about that made Claire think déjà vu.

"Next thing I knew, I was floating toward this light. I saw Shane too. But the thing is, he went ahead of me. I floated back down. And then I was here."

"That all happened in four months?"

"Guess so."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Eve sighed, "So, um, where am I?" "You're in My and Myrnin's house." "Holy crap. You moved in with each other?" "Yup." "Oh my God."

Claire led Eve up stairs. She stopped at the closed basement door. "Hey, I wanna check something. Walk through that door." "Uh?" "Just do it."

Eve walked through Claire and the door with ease. "Whoa!" she heard her say. Eve poked her head through the door. "That's wicked! By the way, you're pretty cold. You should put on a jacket or something." Claire swallowed and opened the door. "Yeah, I should. Heh." Eve looked around. "Nice place," She noticed all the boxes, "What's in all those?" "My stuff, Myrnin's stuff, but those boxes over there," Claire pointed to the several boxes against the west wall, "are all Myrnin's stinking books." "Holy crap," Eve breathed.

"Yeah. We're going to sell most of them," something occurred to Claire, "Speaking of sell. Did you know that Myrnin is a millionaire?" "_What_?" "Yeah. Turns out he had this bank account and had been saving up for decades." "Holy cow. So you're sleeping with a millionaire." "Well, I wouldn't think of it _that_ way…" Claire said, then laughed, "but yeah."

Eve looked to the right. "Nice kitchen." "Uh, yeah," Claire hesitated. "Hold on," Eve said, "How do you put up with the whole, vampire thing?" Claire thought for a moment. "The same way you put up with Michael." Eve sighed. "Michael. Do you think he could see me?"

"Hey. You're _my_ hallucination. Not his."

"What if I'm not? What if I _am_ a _ghost_?"

"That would go against everything I believe in."

"…You're dating a vampire Claire."

"Right," Claire concluded, "Well, let's try it. Follow me." Claire walked up the stairs. Eve followed. She didn't want to wake Myrnin, but she had to know.

"You sleep in the same bed." "Of course! Now come here." Claire went over to where Myrnin was sleeping. Still so cute. His hair hung in his face. It was a little weird not seeing his chest rise and fall though. Claire bent down to eye level. "Myrnin," she whispered, "Myrnin wake up." Nothing. "He's a deep sleeper," Claire said absently. "Here, lemme try," Eve said stepping closer, "HEY! WAKE UP!" Myrnin jolted awake. "What? What?" He looked around quickly.

"Well, that solves it," Eve chuckled. "Claire?" Myrnin said looking up. "Yeah. Um, I think that Eve is a ghost." "What? A _ghost_? That's impossible." "Wanna bet?" Myrnin looked past Claire to see Eve standing there, arms crossed, glowing blue.


	3. Blood and Love

_Three on the same day! I have no life! Woot! Lol. Enjoy it while you can. I gotta continue on something else. ^_^_

Myrnin was speechless. "Well, say something!" Claire said. "I think you've been taking too much of my blood," he responded, not taking his eyes off Eve. "Wait. What? Blood? Take?" Eve answered, "_Huh_?" "Uhh… nothing. Nothing," Claire stuttered, "Myrnin? Explanation?" "Ummm," Myrnin climbed out of bed, stood and stretched. He had long sweats and a white T-shirt on for PJs. "Tell me what happened, Eve."

Eve repeated what she told Claire.

"I think that Shane went to an afterlife state of mind, while you stayed here for some reason."

"Pssh, so _Shane_ got to go to heaven, and not _me_?" "Maybe because of how you're dressed," Myrnin mused. "Shut up." "Well," Claire added, "I saw on some episode of Supernatural-" "That show with the brothers? Uh, Pam and Dean?" Myrnin interrupted. "_Sam_ and Dean. Yes." "Oh! I love that show!" Eve jumped in. "…Yeah. Me too. Anyhow, I saw that most spirits were kept on earth because they had unfinished business."

"Well, I never got to go to Pairs," Eve scoffed.

"Not like that," Claire tutted, "Can you think of anything like emotionally that you never did?"

"I never forgave Jason," Eve muttered. "That might be it!" Claire pointed out. Then Claire saw the sun coming up through the window. Eve coughed. "Wait," Claire said in-between Eve's coughing, "Can you not be here during the-" Eve yelped and disappeared in a puff of flames in midair. She must disappear the same way she died. Just like Michael did… But why couldn't she be touched?

"Whoa," Myrnin breathed.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Um. 6:03 a.m."

"Ugh."

The day went through like normal. Claire had missed her graduation, so Claire and Myrnin went to got pick up her diploma. Claire was officially a collage graduate. But she never wanted to stop learning. And with Myrnin, she never would.

Later that night, Michael came over to help celebrate.

"Man, it's seems like just _yesterday_ you moved into my house," Michael sighed. "Heh, same here," Claire responded. "I remember how scared you were after Monica kicked your ass," Michael laughed. "Monica Morrel?" Myrnin asked. "Yup. She's a bitch," Claire replied. "Hm."

"Oh, Michael," Claire added, "I think you should know something." "Yeah?"

"I saw Eve's ghost last night." Michael lost his smile. "What?" "It's true," Myrnin popped in, "I saw her as well." Michael said nothing. That's when they all heard a scream from upstairs. Myrnin and Claire exchanged a look that said, _she's back_ and ran upstairs. Indeed, Eve was there, blueish glow and all. "Oh, hey guys…" she gasped, "I, uh, I'm back. Heh." In a second Michael was there. "Guys what-" Michael locked eyes with ghost Eve.

"Eve?" he chocked.

"Michael?" Eve exhaled.

They simultaneously walked towards each other. But when Michael tried to touch her, his hand went right through. "What- How are you here?" "Ugh, am I going to have to repeat everything all over again?" "Yes," Michael confirmed. "Ugh. Okay, to sum things up, I died. Then I was home. Then I got sucked into a white light. I saw Shane, but he floated ahead of me. And then I was discovered by Claire in her basement."

"Whoa."

"Yup."

"I wish I could touch you," Michael sighed. "Same here," Eve responded with a small smile, "I wanna give you the biggest hug you'll ever feel _ever_." Claire smiled back, but it was interrupted with the makings of a headache. No. No! Not here! Not now!

"Same with you Claire Bear," Eve chuckled. Claire forced a laugh back. Myrnin stood against the door frame. "Why don't you two catch up? Claire and I will go set up something in the living room."

The two love birds didn't seem to have a problem with it. "Okay," Michael said, not taking his eyes off Eve's. "Cool," Eve added, doing the same.

As Myrnin and Claire walked down the stairs Claire asked, "How did you know?"

"That laugh was more fake than Napoleon's height in paintings," Myrnin responded, taking out his pocket knife. "Interesting analogy," Claire chuckled, her headache worsening. The two sat on the couch Claire had pushed up against the staircase; as she had planned to. Myrnin ran the knife along his wrist and raised his arm to Claire to took it, and began to sooth her headache.

-**Meanwhile**-

"So, what was your reaction to their love fest?" Eve laughed.

"I objected at first, but you get used to it," Michael responded. "…You haven't found anyone else, have you?" "No, actually," Michael replied, "I've been busy. And honestly? I don't really want to date anyone right now." "Aww… You're not over me?" "Heh. Yeah."

"That's cute. But I wouldn't mind. I mean, I'd mind, but not like raving jealous like when you took Monica to that Feast," Eve responded, "I would be happy that you're moving on. I am dead after all."

"Yeah…"

"Oh, yeah, about Claire," Eve began, "She said that 'Myrnin's blood is getting to me'. Wtf?"

"Um, when Myrnin turned her, Myrnin gave-" "Whoa! _Turned her_? She told me you two got her to a hospital!" "No… Myrnin turned her into a vampire." "Why would she lie to me?" Eve said edging to the door, "I gotta go talk to her." "Eve," Michael said quickly, realizing what might be going on downstairs, "don't-!" But Eve was already gone.

Eve walked down the stairs and looked around. She turned and then she saw it.

Claire's mouth locked onto Myrnin's wrist, eyes closed. Myrnin's eyes were also closed. He looked like he was meditating.

"Claire?" Eve chocked. Myrnin snapped out of his zone and looked over at Eve. He abruptly pulled his wrist away from Claire who let out a small whine. Her lips were bright red, as were her eyes. "Eve," Myrnin breathed. "It's not what it looks like," Michael said from behind. "Uh, I think I just saw Claire sucking blood out of Myrnin's wrist, and then _whine_," Eve replied, still in shock. "Okay, it's exactly what it looks like," Michael sighed. "It's for Claire's health," Myrnin said, wiping off a stray blood drop off his arm while the cut healed.

Claire finally came back to reality. "That _so_ wasn't 7 minutes."

"Your right, it was 4. But you have visitors."

Claire looked over and saw Eve. "Eve," Claire said, "you didn't-" "Oh, I did," Eve scoffed, "How could you lie to my face?" Michael gestured to Myrnin; _let's give them some space_. The two left, leaving Claire hesitated for an answer. "You were so mad when Michael was turned…" Claire sighed. "I wasn't mad, just… surprised." "Well, it wasn't a _good_ reaction. You almost broke up with him over it," Claire paused, "I didn't want you to dis-friend me or something."

"Are you kidding? I love you Claire Bear! You're my best friend!" Eve exclaimed, "I would never stop talking to you because you drink blood. That's so Jersey Shore."

Claire chuckled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Wow. It feels _really_ good to get _that_ off my chest."

"I'm just mad that you thought that!" Eve pouted, "If I could touch you, you'd so get a punch in the shoulder." "Lucky me," Claire laughed.

"So, I thought that you were supposed to drink human blood. Not, you know. Crazy guy's over there." "He's not crazy. …That much. And I need it. When Myrnin turned me, he gave me too much of his blood so I became dependent on it." "…You've got an addiction to vampire blood." "Only for the next couple weeks I think."

"Goodie. Must be real bonding time for you two." Claire hadn't thought of it that way. And now that she did, it was true. Every time she got done taking blood from Myrnin, she felt just that much closer to him.

"Yeah," Claire exhaled. "Everything good?" Michael called from the kitchen. "Yes!" Claire called back. Myrnin's silky black head popped up from behind the half wall. "Good. I'm tired."

Like when Michael was a ghost, Eve couldn't leave the house. Michael stayed downstairs with her while Claire and Myrnin went up stairs.

"That was a close one," Claire said, pulling on her tank top. "How so?" "I thought that Eve would flip _out_." "Claire," Myrnin said, climbing into the bed, "Eve is your best friend. There's nothing you shouldn't be able to tell her." "Hm, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I told her what you did with my hair," Claire replied, crawling into the bed. Myrnin turned, eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't," he said with a smirk.

"She _is_ my best friend," Claire giggled.

Myrnin edged closer to her. "Snitch."

"Psychopath."

Myrnin grabbed Claire's side, knowing she was ticklish. She yelped. "You little!" "You wanna see psycho?" "Why not?" Claire laughed.

Claire's giggling could be heard throughout the house.

"Oh, that is so gross," Eve sighed. Michael rolled his eyes. The two went to the basement and continued to chat.


	4. Missing

_I kno what you're thinking. This is freaking SHORT! Short like Ray William Johnson! There will be more. Lol. I was going to have it a hell of a lot shorter than I was all, hah. They'll hate me._

Claire woke up in Myrnin's arms. Just the way she likes it. She stirred Myrnin awake. His eye's fluttered open like a butterfly's wings. "Morning," Claire whispered.

Myrnin smiled.

Claire ran her fingers through his hair. "Your hair is always so soft. What do you use again?"

"Fructis."

"Myrnin."

"Yeah?"

"That's _chick_ shampoo."

"Well, its working isn't it?"

"Is that why your hair smelled like freaking oranges?"

Myrnin's smile widened. "Maybe."

The two made a break from routine and decided to visit Michael at the Common Grounds. Must be torture, working for a bi-polar ass-hole. They carefully avoided the sun and walked into the coffee house. There was someone else behind the counter. It was Michael's shift, wasn't it?

"Where is he?" Myrnin asked, closing the black umbrella. Claire shrugged. Then she spotted Oliver poke his head out from his office and gesture for them to come in. "Um?" Claire hummed and the two walked into the office. Myrnin closed the door behind them and sighed. "This brings back memories." [Referring back to my story "MyrninOliver fight!". Yes, it's actually spelled that way. Sounds like slash, eh? But it's not! It's a funny battle between the two. Hint, hint. Read it. Hint.] Oliver rolled his eyes.

"From when I kicked your ass?" he scoffed, "If Amelie hadn't shown up, I would have killed you."

"That was when I got that call from Eve!" Claire breathed. "You wouldn't have killed me," Myrnin mused, "I mean too much to her, and you know that." Oliver growled something at him that Claire was pretty sure was in German. She knew a little bit; and she thought she heard "slit" and "throat". Yikes.

Myrnin laughed and shot something back. This time, "cow". Uh?

Oliver just glared. "Anyway…" he continued, "Amelie is missing. Have you two seen her anywhere?" "Wait, Amelie is missing?" Claire asked. "Yeah," Michael said, "Oliver has checked everywhere." "Why do you need to find her?" Myrnin questioned. "Why are you so obnoxious?" Oliver snarled. Myrnin smiled. "Tou ché."

"The point is, she's gone," Oliver concluded, "and she needs to be found." "Why not take the opportunity and take over the town?" Myrnin purred. This time Oliver smiled. "I need her to sign a deed over to me, stupid." True. But there was also mutiny. Wink, wink.

"So, where do we look?" Michael asked. "Well, I checked all her normal places," Oliver mused,

"She wouldn't leave Morganville though." "How can you so sure?" Claire pointed out. "Because I've known her longer than any of you combined. Why would she leave without warning?" Oliver paused, "Unless… Oh no." "What?" Michael questioned.

"Amelie always had enemies…"

"You think she was taken?"

"Maybe."

"But, I don't have any idea who-" All of the sudden, a white smoke came in through an air vent above Oliver's desk. "What the-?" Claire said, interrupting Oliver. All their eyes went to the vent. "Is something on fire?" "No, the fire alarm would have gone off," Oliver corrected.

The smoke collected to a human form and turned into a, man? Long brown hair, he kinda looked like Ainsley, but- Claire's dream. That man. Morganville burning. "Blake?" Oliver said, shocked.

The man said nothing, and then attacked Oliver. Myrnin reacted quickly by shoving Blake off with one foot. Oliver growled. "I don't need your help." "Okay fine," Myrnin replied and stepped back. Michael was over with Claire. Blake grabbed Oliver by the shoulders and swung him over his shoulder and disappeared –with Oliver. "Need it now?" Myrnin said to the air. "Myrnin!" Claire gasped angrily, "What just happened?"

Myrnin shrugged. Then more white smoke came in through the vent. This time, none formed into anyone. It just filled the room. "We need to get out of here," Michael concluded, and tried the door. Nothing. It was locked!

"Hey!" he yelled and pounded on the door, "Help! Someone! Open the…" Michael dropped to the floor, unconscious. "Michael!" Claire yelped and dropped to his side. She shook him. "Michael! Are you…" Claire began to feel woozy. "Claire? Are you-" In a second, Myrnin was on the floor. Claire fell back. As her eyes fluttered shut, she saw the door open and a pale woman with long blonde hair walk in.

Amelie?


	5. Blood Thirsty

_Warning: I do use a little bit more foul language in this chapter. The C word and the F word are motioned only once each. I don't mean to offend or anything, its just what I thing would go down. Heh._

_Gets pretty crazy. -In a violent way._

Claire woke up with a headache. Lovely. And her wrists hurt. _Really _bad.

She sat up and looked around. Oliver was beside her, Myrnin farther down left next to Oliver. She looked to her right and Michael was there. Everyone was tied with silver chains. Claire looked down and saw her source of pain. She was tied with silver chains as well. Michael began to stir. "Michael?" she whispered. Michael jumped awake, ready for a fight. He moved his arms in the process. "Ah!" he hissed.

He woke up Oliver and Myrnin then. "What?" Myrnin said, "Where- What's going on?" Oliver sat up with a hiss in pain. Same with Myrnin. "Ditto," Oliver grumbled. Claire looked around some more. They were all in a relatively big room. No windows, however. And the only door was in the left corner of the room, approximately three yards away.

Abruptly, the door opened and the man "Blake" walked in with- wa- was that _Amelie?_ She was dressed in white as usual, but she looked beaten and worn down. Blake easily locked her in the silver chains beside Myrnin. "Amelie?" Myrnin gasped. She groaned as the silver burnt her pale skin.

"Blake," Oliver hissed, "I thought you were dead." "I am," he responded, and left.

Myrnin leaned in to Amelie, careful not to touch the silver. Man! That hurt like _hell_! Now Claire could understand why vampires hated it so much. Just imagine sticking your wrists on a hot, _hot_ burner on a stove, and there you go.

"Amelie?" Myrnin said into her ear, "Amelie, are you okay?" "Do I _look_ okay, Myrnin?" she growled back. "Um. Not really."

"Do _you_ know what's going on?" Oliver snarled, accidentally touching the silver. "Audrey," she groaned, "She's back and she's stronger." "Who's Audrey?" Michael asked.

"Amelie's sister," Myrnin quickly responded. "You have a sister?" Claire asked. "Long lost sister," Amelie corrected, sitting up, "We were separated at the age of three."

The door opened and a woman looking _very_ similar to Amelie walked in. She had long blonde hair, pale skin, the only difference was her face shape and eye color. She had more of a heart shaped face, and her eyes were bright green, compared to Amelie's blue. She was wearing blue and black. A dark blue satin blouse with black slacks. And very expensive looking black high heels.

"Three's a charm," she mused, her very red lips folding up into a wicked smile. "Audrey," Amelie growled, "What do you want?" "I thought I made that clear forty years ago. Once upon a time, Amelie's much more beautiful sister wanted a part in the this back water town. But she said no. She thought that her sister wasn't cut out for the job. But here I am, sissy," Audrey kneeled down to her sister's level, "Am I good enough now?" Amelie hissed her way, fangs and all.

Claire never thought Amelie was capable of hissing. And apparently, neither did Myrnin. By the look on his face, he was shocked.

"Ah, ah, ah," Audrey tutted, "Down kitty." She stood and stepped on the silver chain holding Amelie's right arm. Amelie cried out in pain. Audrey smiled. She stepped away and looked around. "Well, well, well," she mused, "All my old friends," she turned to Claire and Michael, "and two new ones. Michael Andrew Glass and Claire Maria Danvers , right?" "How do you know our names?" Claire growled, her headache worsening.

"Oh, I know almost everything there is to know about you," Audrey bragged, "Well, all of it since you came to Morganville and turned out to be more than normal." "How?" Michael snapped. "I have… assistants."

Audrey turned to Oliver. "Ah, dearest Oliver. Oliver Heidel, right?" Whoa. Oliver's last name. [I'm taking Casy13's advice. I'm just gonna alter them a little, k? Thanks chicka!]

"How long has it been? 200 years?" Audrey played. Oliver remained silent. He just stared beyond her.

Audrey bent down, put her hand in front of Oliver's mouth in a puppet fashion, and opened and closed her hand while she spoke in a totally fake low voice.

"I think so Audrey. You're looking lovely these days," Audrey stood up and swung her head to get the hair off her shoulder, speaking in her normal voice she continued, "Why thank you Oli dear. I've been keeping an eye on you too," Audrey smiled, "When you found out about Morganville, you wanted to join in as fast as possible. You were Amelie's play thing back then, hm? I heard you even had a _crush_ on her."

Claire bit back a laugh. Oliver didn't look so amused.

"Then you noticed that Amelie was trying to get humans and vampires to get along. I agree with you, it was a _horrid_ idea, but there's no need to plot against her. That's my job," she giggled, "To get new recruits you tried to turn that young man over there, right?" Oliver's gaze met Michael's for only a second and then he stared at the floor. "That is none of your business," he snarled.

"But then, a couple months later, you realized, _he was alive_!" Audrey clapped, "Yay! Or, not yay? How was he alive?" Audrey stepped over to Myrnin, "That brings us to _you_ sweetheart," Audrey scoped him up and down, "God, your just as _hot_ as you were 210 years ago."

Claire felt rage add to her symptoms.

"You were mine first, you know that, right?" She purred, "I might not have been your sire, but I was the woman you clung to for quite some time. So cute. So funny."

"Guilty," Myrnin chuckled, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Audrey kneeled to look him in the eye. "So _delicious_." Claire wanted to rip Audrey's head off when she took a sharp nail to Myrnin's cheek, making him bleed. Then she licked off the blood the dripped down. Myrnin shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. Claire could smell Myrnin's blood from there. And she wanted it _so bad_.

She stood and licked the corner of her mouth. "And then you wanted to leave me for _her_," Audrey growled, gesturing to Amelie, "Not wise, honey." Audrey did the same thing that she did to Amelie and stepped on the silver cuff, pressing it to Myrnin's already tender skin. Myrnin cried out.

"I should have killed you when I could. Drained you of every last drop in your scrawny body," Audrey's tone turned to a playful musical taunting, "I know someone in here that would too-oo!" She glanced Claire's way and then back to Myrnin. It pained her so much, but it was true.

"Now, back to _your_ story," Audrey continued, "Once you hooked up with Amelie, I surprised to see a little snogging, but no _playing_, if you know what I mean."

So Amelie and Myrnin _did_ have a thing together! Nothing serious, thank _God_.

"Then you started going _crazy_," Audrey made the 'crazy' motion at the side of her head, "You went _wild._ It made me want you even more. You really should've seen yourself."

"I was a _monster_," Myrnin snarled.

"A sexy monster," Audrey giggled, "And when Amelie set up the town, she invited you down, and locked you in a hole. Destined to find a cure for a spreading disease. I _loved_ to watch you devour each assistant. One after another. One girl named, Ada, strange name, you decided to 'fall in love' with."

Myrnin glanced Claire's way. "Love isn't decided. It just happens." Claire blushed.

"Whatever. Then you killed her. Also, fun to watch," Audrey continued, "You turned her into a _computer_. Charming. So a couple of snacks later and _that_ comes along," Audrey cast a disgusted look towards Claire, "Why you didn't kill her, I had no idea. I saw you slowly fall for her as well. Ugh." Audrey moved on to Claire, "Now you get to get my love."

Claire scowled her way. She was officially pissed off. –And sick. "When you moved to Morganville for collage, you never expected to find _vampires_. You moved in with Shane Collins, Eve Rosser, and Mickey over there. You had a thing for the boy, Shane. I have to admit, he was pretty hot. I bet he was _burning up_ in that fire I set."

Everyone's mouths dropped. Even Oliver's. "_You_ set that fire?" Claire gasped. "You'll be surprised what some white gas and a match can do. Look, I thought _you_ would be in there with your stupid friends. When I found out you lived-" "You _bitch_!" Claire screamed, "What the _hell is wrong with you_?" "Yikes. Temper!" Audrey slammed her foot on Claire's silver shackle.

Claire did not cry out. She bit back her scream in pain and instead shot forward and bit Audrey's leg, _hard_. Audrey yelled out and kicked Claire away. Claire growled deep in her throat. Her fangs were out, her eyes red, and she hissed at her like Amelie.

Myrnin was struck back a ways. He had never seen Claire like that.

Oliver was also struck. He would now think twice about that girl.

Audrey had a shocked expression—not in any way sarcastic. "Jesus! Someone get a mussel on that thing!" she snarled, clutching her leg.

"_How could you?_ You didn't even know them!" she yelled, "You don't know _me_ you sick and twisted cunt!"

Now Claire was forcing her anger _and _her hunger towards Audrey. Hey, everyone needs an outlet. [Sorry for the super bad word up there! I hope I don't offend anyone! ]

Audrey laughed and stepped forward. "Maybe I should let you off your leash and we can go, mono eh mono." "Go ahead," Claire hissed, "I'll rip your fucking throat out."

"Claire, calm down," Myrnin said towards her, "This isn't like you." Audrey glanced at Myrnin. "_Now _I know where this anger is coming from…" Audrey kneeled down, pulled out a key, and began to unlock Myrnin. "What are you doing?" he growled. "Giving the animal her anesthesia." Amelie's eyes widened. "Audrey, _no_," she warned, "Claire is too-"

"Crazy?" Audrey said, unlocking Myrnin, "exactly. You try anything, and I'll snap your neck."

Audrey yanked Myrnin over to Claire. "Claire, _calm down_," Myrnin said quickly. Claire's expression softened. Audrey broke the skin on Myrnin's wrist and held his arm out to Claire.

Claire was sick. So, so, _so_, sick. She tried her best to hold back. Every instinct in her body told her to attack. Her heart screamed _don't_!

Claire grabbed Myrnin's arm and used it to pull him over to her.

Myrnin cried out as Claire bit into his throat.


	6. Ninja Myrnin

_It gets nutty! Woot! And by nutty I mean crazy. Er, oh, I donno. Just read it._

_Warning: gets emotional._

The room went silent except for the steady moan of Claire easing her pain. Myrnin tried pulling and pushing way. Nothing was working. She had a good hold of him.

Michael screamed at Claire. "Claire! Claire! Stop! You're killing him!" "Oh, no, I won't let that happen," Audrey purred, watching Claire feed with satisfaction, "Myrnin is too imortant to me."

Myrnin groaned in pain. "He deserves it. He had bad taste," Audrey snapped, glancing towards Amelie, "Well, except for me, of course." "Audrey! Get her away from him!" Amelie growled.

"Just a second. I don't want her screaming at me anymore." Myrnin's eyes were an almost glowing red. He gripped Claire's shoulder; and then, he let go. His eyes closed and he went limp.

"Myrnin!" Amelie cried.

"Relax. He's just unconscious," Audrey tutted. She then shoved Claire away with her pointy shoe, grabbed Myrnin and dragged him to the middle of the floor. The bite would heal slowly.

Audrey gazed on the blood that had splattered on the floor. "What a waste."

"You sick bitch!" Michael snarled.

Oliver, unlike the others said nothing. He stared at Myrnin's lifeless body. He was neither happy, nor sad. He didn't _feel_ anything. Well, there was something. No. No it couldn't be. Sympathy.

"Oliver?" Amelie called. Oliver snapped out of his zone and focused on Amelie. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" she asked quickly.

Oliver hesitated. "I'm fine," he lied, and shivered.

Michael, ignoring the chains, got close to Claire. Claire sat up and looked around. "Michael?" Claire stuttered. She touched her mouth and brought her fingers to her eyes. Blood. She gazed at Myrnin, bloody on the floor. "D-did, I d-do that?" Michael hesitated. "Michael!" Claire gasped, now balling, "_Did I do that_?"

"Yes."

Claire collapsed onto the floor crying.

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop it. You didn't kill him." Claire looked up. "Wh-what?"

"_He's not dead_. Look." Audrey picked Myrnin up in a sitting position, grabbed his chin and shook his head. His eyes opened half way. "Claire…?" he choked out. "Myrnin!" she inhaled, still crying, "I'm _so, so, so, SO_ sorry! I don't know-"

"I know…" Myrnin shut his eyes again. Audrey kneeled to his side. "Myrnin?" She looked genuinely concerned. He opened his eyes half way again. "I'm still alive," he hissed to her, "And just for the record, I always thought Amelie was prettier." His eyes flashed red as he smirked and went under again.

Michael thought he saw Amelie blush. Claire just sniffed repeatedly and wiped her cheeks. She finally realized the silver and put her arms down.

Audrey dropped Myrnin who hit the floor with a thud. "He must still have that mad disease."

"Is that what this is about? _Him_?" Amelie snarled. "Not entirely. It's about you being a bitch to me all those years," Audrey walked over to her sister, "I never got any letters. When I meet you for the first time, you say you don't want anything to do with me. _I wanted to be a part of your life_! And all you did was _shun_ me! Just like Bishop did! You crushed my dreams, now I'm about to burn yours to the ground. Blake is dead by the way, Oliver. That's just his spirit. I have summoned spirits to watch you all. Claire, I summoned Eve."

Claire through a glare her way.

"She informed me of your delicious obsession, and I simply had to put it into action there."

"That wasn't Eve."

"Your right. She was under my control. I simply tapped into her memories."

"So, unfinished business _wasn't_ why she's here!" Claire snapped, "You yanked her back down! You prevented her from going to heaven!"

Audrey laughed. "The girl believes in God," Audrey walked over and kneeled to Claire just inches away from her face, "Tell me girl. Where's your God, now?"

"Way to stereotype a line, Audrey," Oliver grumbled.

Audrey moved to Oliver. "You _do_ know how Michael survived right? Myrnin's stupid computer girlfriend kept him alive in the house."

"Why do you care?" Oliver snapped.

"I don't," Audrey replied, "I'm just using your weaknesses against you," Audrey stood, "Michael, ever noticed that Oli-pop here has never had it out for you?"

Now that she mentioned it, Oliver never really did force any hatred his way. [Or maybe he has. IDK. There are a lot of books okay? I can't remember everything! Just play along.]

"He has a soft spot for little Mickey," Audrey scoffed.

Oliver growled. "That may be, but once I'm out of these chains, I will not hesitate to burn you alive."

Ooooo.

Michael rolled his eyes. Audrey just smiled and walked to Michael. "I haven't told you're life story, have I?"

"I was born. I am living. Eventually, I'll die. The end," Michael barked.

"Aw! You left out all the juicy parts!" Audrey complained, "Shane was your bgf, huh? Best guy friend? And Eve was your sweetie. When they died, you nearly had a nervous breakdown. So, you packed your things and went with my sister on a trip. You left the rat to My Myrnin. Ugh. Anyway, You went on a retreat. Everything was going fine, Amelie was being of real help," Audrey paused, "And then you blacked out, right?"

_What_?

"When you woke up, you felt great! You figure you were just tired, right?"

"Where are you going with this?" Michael censured.

"Audrey…" Amelie warned.

"Like me, my sister possesses a greater psychic ability. I simply chose to embrace it, while she just used it every once and a while to catch prey," Audrey smiled wickedly, "She used your aura to speak with your grandfather. Samuel Glass."

Michael's eyes widened. "Amelie?" he exhaled.

"Michael, you have to understand-"

"She also removed the bad energy in your body," She turned her head to Claire, "That's why he was so peppy when he got back, young Claire."

_Why does everyone call me that?_ She growled in her head.

"You used psychic powers to make me feel better? And talk to my dead grandpa?" Michael snapped.

"I needed to speak with him just one last time- I-" Amelie lowered her head, "I'm sorry." Michael looked away angrily.

"Oh, snap!" Audrey said, with a snap of her perfect fingers, "I don't think I missed anything, did I? No? Okie dokie. I must be going, I have a town to burn." And with that the white queen's evil sister left the room. They heard a click. She probably locked it.

"We need to get out of here," Claire stated.

"Thank you captain obvious," Michael replied.

"Dead," Oliver grumbled.

"Well, how?" Michael groaned, "We're trapped with silver and our only hope is passed out on the floor!"

Then, a steady chuckle came from Myrnin's direction. Everyone looked around. The laugh got louder. Oliver noticed it came from Myrnin himself. He silently thanked a higher power he was alright. –For escaping purposes. [Uh, huh. _Right_.]

"What are you laughing at you idiot?" Oliver snarled.

"Myrnin?" Claire said, her voice full of hope.

Myrnin slowly sat up. He supported himself on his right arm and pulled something out from behind his back. Audrey's silver key.

"Son of a bitch," Michael laughed.


	7. Uncomfortable Killer

_Tah hah. If you crazies think I'm putting a tinsy winsy bit of MyrninxOliver in this… your half right. It's just funny to write and read. Lol. I think of them like the Supernatural brothers. They bicker, they fight, they threaten, but they still look out for eachother, ya know?_

_They complete eachother! Lol. Shut up._

_Just read you judgmental lizards. _

_And no, Casy13, i am not saying that Oli-pop has a crush on Michael! That would be just plain weird. **And your tinsy winsy bit of MyrninxOliver isn't?** _

_Its brotherly love! Like brother from another mother. Sheesh. But if you sick-os wanna see it **that** way, be my guest. _

"Audrey really should keep this deeper in her pocket," Myrnin chuckled. "Oh my _God_," Amelie breathed, "Just unlock us mahlyenki dyavol."

Russian?

Myrnin said something back in Russian and slowly made his way to Amelie. "Are you okay?" Claire said. "I'm fine," Myrnin said, unlocking Amelie, while being careful of the silver. "I-I…" Claire trialed off. She felt like she'd cry again. "Claire, you have to understand, I don't blame you whatsoever. You were sick." "But-" "Of anyone, I blame myself," Myrnin sighed.

"No! It's not your fault!"

"Kind of is…" Oliver mumbled.

Amelie got loose. She jumped out and hugged him. "Thank God you're okay," she said into his ear. Myrnin hugged her back. Amelie stood and composed herself. She leaned against the wall and rubbed her silver stained wrists.

Myrnin skipped over Oliver and moved to Claire.

"Hey!" Oliver said.

Myrnin smiled at him. "Hey." And he began to unlock Claire.

"I was next," he growled.

"You called me an idiot."

"Oh, come on! I always call you that!"

Myrnin got Claire loose and she leaped out and kissed him. "Ugh," Michael sighed, rolling his eyes. Myrnin laughed. "Are you feeling alright?" Claire asked. "I'm still a little hazy in the head, but I'll be fine." "You scared the living hell out of me," Claire said, and hugged him tighter.

"Speak for yourself," Oliver responded, "Remind me never to get you mad again.

Myrnin pulled away from Claire and went to Oliver.

"Speaking of freaky, I sensed something from you," Myrnin said and grinned.

Oliver glared at him. "What?"

"I think you were _sad_ that I was hurt."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Just unlock me you buffoon." "Hah! You didn't deny it!" Myrnin wrapped Oliver in a hug, "You really _do_ care!"

"Just unlock me," Oliver growled. Myrnin quickly unlocked Oliver who shoved Myrnin out of his way and stood against the wall. "I was just worried that we wouldn't be able to get out of here with you in that condition," Oliver scoffed.

Myrnin stood and touched Oliver's nose. "Uh huh." He winked at him and went to Michael. "Crazy old man," Oliver grumbled.

"You little sneak. How'd you do it?" Michael asked while Myrnin unlocked him.

"When she kneeled down, I just grabbed it out of her pocket," Myrnin replied, helping Michael up. "You're like some kind of ninja," Claire chuckled.

"Except I don't dress all in black," Myrnin corrected, "But other than that, sure. Why not?" Myrnin made a chopping motion at Michael, "Hiyah!" Michael laughed.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Oliver asked, "There are no windows and there's probably a guard out there."

"We can take _a_ guard," Myrnin tutted. "Not you, Myrnin," Amelie warned, "You aren't strong enough." Claire felt yet another pang of guilt.

"Well, Oli-pop is," Myrnin played, nudging Oliver, "He can fight for me." Oliver slapped Myrnin's hand away. "Call me that again, and I'll hand you over to Audrey myself." "God. You two are like my mom and dad," Michael sighed.

"Why don't you just ask for directions, honey?" Myrnin laughed.

Oliver clutched the skin between his eyes with his thumb and index finger and sighed.

"…Anyway…" Claire said awkwardly, "I think we should just bust out and attack anything that comes at us." "Sounds moderately reasonable," Amelie responded, "What other choice do we have?"

So Oliver stood in front of the door. Amelie counted down silently with her fingers. When she got to zero, Oliver kicked down the door with ease and the five ran out. Then they all saw the people in the other room. And from the auras, Amelie could tell they were all vampires.

"Back! Back!" Michael whispered harshly.

They all rushed back into the room. "

"That's a lot of vampires," Claire said, overwhelmed.

"I counted ten," Oliver breathed.

"Okay. So we each take two," Amelie concluded, "Oliver, keep an eye out for Myrnin."

"Why _me_? Why not his equally as crazy girlfriend?"

"Because I love to see you two bicker. It's bonding. Now go."

Myrnin smiled. Claire turned Myrnin towards herself. "Whatever happens, I love you." "I love you too." Myrnin kissed her. "And plus, nothing will happen. Now let's go get Amelie's evil twin."

Michael hugged Claire. "Good luck." Claire hugged him back. "Same to you."

"Can we please stop with the love fest?" Oliver groaned, "Morganville is probably already burning."

[Cue "My Last Breath" by Evanescence.]

"Love you too, Oliver," Myrnin laughed and ran out. Oliver rolled his eyes and followed him. Claire thought she saw a small smile from him.

Amelie was out next. Michael, and then Claire.

Myrnin was already attacking one of the men viciously. For a guy who just had half the blood drained from his body, he was fighting well. Claire decided to take a frail-looking woman. She leaped out and tackled her to the floor. The woman hissed and kicked her off. Claire retaliated by grabbing hold of her neck and swinging her backwards into the wall.

The vampire's head hit the wall hard and she was out.

Claire saw Michael struggling, and was about to go over and help when Oliver got to him first. Oliver had a nice side; he just refused to show it at times. [I still hate him tho.]

Abruptly, Claire was attacked by a big burly man. Oh, man.

As she fell to the ground she spotted an old pencil. She smiled. In honor of Shane, Claire used all her strength and shoved the man away, quickly reached out, and snagged the pencil.

The man get a confused look, but it turned to shock as Claire plunged the pencil into the vampire's chest. He fell, paralyzed.

Claire looked around. Amelie ferociously threw a woman at the wall. She fell to the floor. Claire saw a bloody gash on her forehead that wasn't healing. Whoa.

Amelie moved one to another vampire. Then Claire saw that the woman she knocked unconscious was waking up. Claire looked around and found another pencil. Hehehe. As the woman struggled to get up, she stabbed the pencil into her chest. She fell back down.

Claire looked up and saw Oliver staring at her with questioning eyes. "What?" Claire breathed. "That won't kill them," Oliver stated. "So?" Claire retorted, "I don't feel comfortable with k-" Oliver bent down and snapped the woman's neck. Claire felt like she might throw up.

"You being comfortable is going to get us all killed," Oliver snarled. He moved past her and to the man. Another sharp snap.

Claire moved away from him in a blur and to Myrnin who sat against the wall looking very weak. "You okay?" "Not really," Myrnin sighed. Claire knew what he needed. Amelie was over at Myrnin's side in a blur. "Myrnin?" "What?" Myrnin asked the air.

"Oh, dear," Amelie said. She helped him up and supported him as he walked. "Oliver," Amelie called, "Go find a you-know-what." Oliver nodded and headed out a door. Claire saw that it lead to a stair case.

Claire got worried. "Is he going to be okay?"

"If he gets blood now, he'll be fine," Amelie responded, sitting Myrnin on a couch. Claire looked around. There were a couple desks tipped over and a lamp shattered. Bodies everywhere. Blood on the floor. It was like a horror movie set.

Michael walked over. "Do you want me to help Oliver?"

"No, he can do it," Amelie confirmed.

"I took his blood," Claire said, he eyes fixed on Myrnin's closed, "Can I give it back?"

"No, your body had probably already converted it," Amelie replied, "And you need it more anyway. His blood is keeping you under control."

"Right…" Claire sighed.

About five minutes later, Oliver came back with a struggling man. Late twenties Claire guessed. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. Oliver had his hand over his mouth and he dragged him over to Amelie. Amelie put her hand over his mouth quickly as Oliver removed his. She looked straight into his eyes. "Shhh…" she soothed, "Sleep."

The man went limp.

"Whoa," Michael exhaled, "How'd you do that?"

"Years of practice," Amelie responded and Amelie bit the man's wrist. The scent of blood filled the room. She removed it from her mouth and brought his arm over to Myrnin. Myrnin's eyes fluttered open and he locked his mouth over the bloody wound gratefully.

Claire lowered her eyes. Myrnin had been on a streak of not feeding on humans. That was all ruined now. Just like her taking too much blood from Myrnin ruined the pattern.

Great. Just, great.

A couple of minutes later, Myrnin pulled away and licked his lips. "Thank you, Amelie."

"You need to keep up your strength," Amelie set the man down gently and looked to Claire, "You feeling alright? No sickness you can feel?" "Not really. The only sick I feel is guilt," Claire sighed back. "I told you not to feel guilty, Claire," Myrnin said, sitting up, "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Claire lied. She did feel a buzzing in the back of her head. A buzzing that she knew would turn into a headache.

"Okay," Oliver said, "We need to find Audrey and save this pathetic little town."

Amelie glared at him. "Pathetic?"

"Er, this prosperous little town."

"That's what I thought you said."


	8. Audrey, and 40,000 lbs of Silver

_I am such an avid writer. That, and I have nothing better to do. Haha, my dad yelled at me today for not watering the lawn properly. Said my cell phone depended on my lawn skills. Welp, I'm pretty much doomed._

_Lol. I am very very evil. Why? Read and see. _

_Bwah hahahaha… _

"Everyone know the plan?"

"Hold on. So, why am _I_ the distraction?" Myrnin complained. "Because Audrey is most interested in you," Amelie answered, "In _that_ way. Just keep her busy while Oliver gets the silver."

"I don't know if I'm really comfortable-"

"Come on Myrnin," Michael said, "Take one for the team."

"But she scares me! She always has!"

"Myrnin, I'll be fine with it," Claire confirmed, "It's for Morganville." Oliver rolled his eyes. "I've gotta go get the materials." And with that, Oliver climbed out the three story window to retrieve 40,000 pounds of pure silver. [Yeah. I'm not even exaggerating.]

"Fine. For Morganville," Myrnin groaned.

"Good. Michael, Claire, come with me," Amelie ordered. "Good luck," Claire said, and hugged Myrnin. And they were gone.

"Yeah. Luck," Myrnin sighed. One of the _many_ reasons Myrnin left Audrey is because she had a severe temper. She always wants to be on top. She's like the green-eyed monster in a very attractive woman form.

Another reason was because she was intense. And moderately bi-polar. She could be kind and gentle, or sick and deadly. _At the same time_. Not good.

Another was, Audrey was attracted to Myrnin, _and_ had it out for him. Heheheh…

Why'd _he_ have to be the distraction?

Myrnin could remember when he told Audrey he was leaving her. She _flipped out._

God knows what she'd do now.

Myrnin moved swiftly out the door and up the stairs of the tall building. When he made it to the roof, he looked around. No fire yet. Good.

He looked over the side of the building. Audrey and two of her spirit cronies walked in the main door. Not good. She didn't know that they escaped yet. Even though Myrnin felt a lot better than he had, he felt like he might throw up. Myrnin gathered up all of the courage he possibly could—which wasn't very much—and walked back down the stairs.

He was too late. He could hear Audrey's vicious voice yelling.

"Where did they go? I knew I should've locked Myrnin back up. Little snake," she snarled, "Find them!"Myrnin stood motionless on the stair case as the two vampires ran down the stairs next to him.

Then Audrey walked out. She looked around with her perfect eyes and then spotted Myrnin. Myrnin felt sick. "Myrnin…" she purred, "You stayed behind?" She turned and started towards him.

Myrnin smiled nervously. "H-hey," he stuttered and began to step backwards up the stairs.

With every step Audrey took up, Myrnin took back. "Where is everyone…?" Audrey mused.

"Somewhere," Myrnin replied as smoothly as he could. "Really? Well-" Audrey leaped up onto the stair on which Myrnin was standing and whispered in his ear, "why not tell me where?"

Myrnin fell back and crashed out the roof door. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said, moving backwards in that crab way. [You know, like hands in back, feet in front? It's a P.E. game people.]

"Myrnin, if I didn't know better," Audrey growled, "I'd say you were stalling."

"What? That's preposterous."

Audrey caught up to him, grabbed the coller of his shirt, zoomed over to the edge of the building, and hung him over the edge. Myrnin had his shoes still on the building. All Audrey would have to do is let go, he'd fall back, and splat.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again," she purred menacingly, "Where is my sister?"

**-Meanwhile-**

Claire helped Michael pull a large cable into a shed. "So, explain this to me again?" Claire asked. The two dropped the cable and Michael rubbed his hands together to get dust off. "Oliver is going to get a cage made of pure silver. We're hooking up the helicopter pad so he'll know where he's going. Myrnin just has to keep her on the roof until Oliver comes with the cage.

"Yikes. How much was the cage?"

"Amelie said that she'd take care of it."

"Uh, huh."

**-Back to uhhh... the thing that was going on. Idk.-**

"Come now, no need to be rash," Myrnin said hesitantly.

"Oh, I'll be as _rash_ as I need to," Audrey shot back, "Where are they?"

"We're right here, Audrey!"

Audrey turned her head to see her sister walking that way. She smiled and dropped Myrnin back on the roof. "Hey sis," she played.

"Quit the charade, Audrey. We both know you're on the verge of a breakdown," Amelie snapped, "This is all one big temper tantrum, isn't it?"

"In simplest terms, sure."

"Let Myrnin go. He's not a part of this."

Myrnin stood and began to walk to Amelie. Audrey stopped him and pushed him behind herself. "No."

"Audrey-"

"I am _so done_ taking orders from you. You may be the older sister for eight minutes," Audrey barked, "But you cannot boss me around anymore."

"Audrey," Myrnin started, "maybe you and Amelie should talk this out alone-"

"Uh, uh. You're staying right there, "she snarled back.

Amelie looked over to the roof door. Michael and Claire gave Amelie a thumbs up. Amelie hid a smile. All of the sudden the wind got very… well windy. Audrey didn't seem to mind.

"You and Bishop both! Even _mom_! You all were dicks!" she shouted, "And what is with this wind?"

She was about to look up, when Myrnin reacted in the only way he could at the moment. He grabbed Audrey, turned her around wicked fast and planted his lips on hers.

Audrey didn't pull away. In fact she started to kiss him back. Claire wanted to kick something. Audrey snaked her arms around Myrnin's neck. She pulled away. "That brings back memories," she mused. "Sure does," Myrnin purred back, "But now, your gonna have some new ones.

Myrnin grabbed Audrey's arms and shoved her as hard as he could to the middle of the landing pad. She rolled to a halt and got up. But by the time that happened, a large metallic cage landed over her. Myrnin smiled.

Amelie looked up to the pilot. Oliver did a lazy salute along with a small smile. He pressed a button and released the large cable holding the cage. Oliver flew away feeling very satisfied.

Amelie walked over the minute he left.

"You little bitch," Audrey hissed, "Where on Earth did you get this?"

"From the same people who made Myrnin's cage," Amelie responded. Myrnin rolled his eyes. Claire ran out and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"I feel violated, but yes. I'm fine," Myrnin looked towards Audrey, "Keep your tongue to yourself, Audrey."

Michael grimaced.

"Hah," Audrey scoffed, "When I felt your hand snake into my pocket back in the building, I thought you were just feeling me up. Guess not."

"Well, now you're trapped," Amelie growled, "and that is how it's going to stay until I find something to do with you." "Hmmph. I can just call my spirits on you."

"I don't think so. You of all people should know that silver is basically a brick wall to your psychic connection." Audrey growled.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I think I do. I am the older sister after all."

Audrey hesitated. Then she saw the flames. "Hah! You're too late! See the flames on the horizon?" everyone followed Audrey's gaze, "Blake has already started the fires!"

She was right. Claire could see three houses on fire from where she stood. There were probably going to be more. People were scrambling around. Claire heard sirens.

"Your little dream-"

"Don't make me yawn," Amelie growled, "Those spirits touched the fire or the fire starters at least once. So that means when your connection is cut off…"

Claire saw the people-or spirits rather- disappear in a puff of smoke and rise to the sky one by one. Finally the leader, Blake, disappeared. Then the flames did too. The houses were still charred-looking, but they would survive.

"No!" Audrey yelled, "No! No! No!" She ran forward and grabbed onto the silver bars. Her hands immediately burned. She cried out and backed up.

"Let this be clear," Audrey snarled, "While I'm in here I am going to plan out each and every one of your deaths right down to when you choke on your blood. And when I get out, I will put them into action," Audrey starred right at Amelie, "Starting with you, sister dear."

"Uh, huh," Michael said, "I know I'll be looking forward to that. But until that day, you'll just be trapped in this cage."

"Just like I was," Myrnin scoffed.

"Say goodbye, Audrey," Claire played.

Audrey growled. "And then you. Be careful of your little problem, Claire. It could raise hell in one's relationship."

Myrnin hugged Claire close. "I don't think so."

"Michael, I would keep an eye on Oli-pop if I were you," Audrey mused, "Same with you Amelie. He may have been a team player today, but he has stars in his eyes. He's one power hungry son of a bitch."

"Threaten all you want. You're in a cage," Amelie growled.

Audrey grinned. "You say that now. Just wait."

**-One Week Later-**

"Okay you guys, chocolate or caramel?"

"Chocolate," Myrnin and Michael said in unison. "More chocolate?" Claire breathed, "I swear, you guys would be _so_ fat if you weren't vampires. What about you, Oliver?"

"None," he snapped while reading a book.

"Yeesh. All you had to say was no thanks," Claire replied. Claire squirted the chocolate syrup on Michael and Myrnin's already very chocolate ice cream. She handed the two their bowls and grabbed her own vanilla. Myrnin sat on the couch next to Oliver.

"Come on," he said, "You know you want some."

"Buzz off you pesky insect," he growled. "C'mon…" Myrnin took a spoon full of the ice cream and lifted up. Michael and Claire watched, just waiting for him to lash out. "Don't you da-"

Myrnin stuck the spoon right in Oliver's mouth in mid-sentence.

Both Claire and Michael laughed.

Oliver turned his head straight to Myrnin. "I hate you."

"Ah, ah, ah," Myrnin tutted, "No talking with your mouth full."

Oliver yanked to spoon out and threw it back at Myrnin, hitting him in the head. He swallowed the ice cream that was in his mouth. "Not bad," Oliver concluded, and went back to reading.

Claire just smiled. She didn't care what Audrey said, things were going to be alright in the dusty Texas town of Morganville.

**-Meanwhile-**

Audrey wasn't as pretty as she only was. Her nails weren't as sharp, her blonde hair was messy, most of her makeup was gone, as were her expensive clothes. The only things she wore were a small purple camisole, long sweat pants, and gray socks. [Including underwear. Perverts. ;)]

She sat in the middle of her cell in the center of a ring of candles. Audrey would gain more power this way.

She wasn't angry that she was locked up.

Audrey knew it was all an act.

Well, part of it, anyway.

Her father would come to her rescue, eventually.

It was all his idea.

But until then, she would sit.

And gain power.

Because when she got out,

the first one to go was her big sister.


End file.
